Talk:Empire of the Star
I like it and mainly about the shaman too.HolyMarauder 17:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't you think that the name is a little too close to the Star Empire? 20:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) i know but its suppose to represent the Star Child Primarch11 20:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) How many planets compose the Empire? Supahbadmarine 23:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) well if your including just the ones they conquered either by military, non-inhabitants or treaties, then like 70 since they spread from the southern part of the galaxy to the southern west and east parts and there's not much resistance in those parts. But if you include those and ally races across the galaxy, then 120. Primarch11 00:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) actually in populations on worlds more like fifty because some worlds are either forge worlds, feral worlds or research areas or unable to support life do to high number of hostility. Primarch11 00:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Would such a small empire be able to support so many Marines? Supahbadmarine 00:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) im actually still deciding on how many worlds there should be. i don't want to go overboard and the best number of i can think of is either 500 or 800. what do you think? Primarch11 01:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure. That is way bigger than the tau Empire, whcih has probably got less than a hundred worlds. Furthermore you also have to make sure it does not get to big. I think that I have said this before, but if the Imperium learns about the Empire of the Star they will not rest until it is conquered. I understand that they can defend themselves, but no one can truly defeat Imperium. Supahbadmarine 03:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) that is true ill probably think of something once i have more of the page done. Primarch11 04:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd be careful about the number of planets. With my Syrath's empire I had it at a maximum of 300. Of course this was because Syrath had a stronghold n the Galactic North since the Age of Strife. However, I also had that it was subject to a massive invasion by Imperial Forces which annihilated or recaptured more than 200 worlds from Syrath's grip. Therefore, if you want it to have a moderately large amount of planets under it's control, the Empire must have been subject to huge invasions by the Imperium that took out many worlds.A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That would be true if this was not an untainted human empire. Recapturing it would allow the Imperium to seize it's assets. This includes military forces technology and many other things. That is why they would put extra effotrt into it. Recapturing these empires and worlds offers serious rewards for the Imperium. They would not rest until they had conquered the whole empire. Supahbadmarine 21:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I understand what you mean Supah. I guess they would go all out to take it in the same way that independent Human empires like the Auterian Technocracy were taken with tremendous force during the Great Crusade (I just finished re-reading False Gods so it sprung to mind). And given that even small empires of a couple of planets will not go unnoticed by the Imperium a large one would draw too much attention.A Shadow Before the Dawn 00:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if by Blaze Ravens can make a mention of the Empire of the Star. You see I'm making it so the BR dont really like the Imperium as a whole, and the believe the Imp. should be more like the E.o.t.S. and the Star Empire. Is that OK? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The Imperium kind of goes full retard when it comes to reverse engineering or technological innovation of any kind. When you say the Imperium wants their technology, do you mean they want it so they can smash it with a hammer while screaming about how unclean it is? Or is it so supercalifragilistic that the Imperium feels compelled to break its well established character?--OvaltinePatrol 06:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Critique Hey Primarch. Listen there are things that should be toned down or changed with this. By changed i mean fleshed out or darkened. Its a little too happy right now, and this is grimdark. Nothing wrong with it being better, its just TOO good right now. #First off is the size of the Star Legions. The number of them is insane. The great crusade was won with these numbers. Together you have 48,000 marines for one empire. That is an insane number, legion-era numbers man. I suggest leaving them at little more than 1,000 marines, never more than 3,000 and thats for one or two. I know thats not much, but ten of these legions really adds up. #Second, something this powerful, the Imperium will notice and take action. And undeniably the Imperium is the single most powerful force in the galaxy. If it turns its full attention to something there is nothing it cant do, mostly. The Imperium would send crusade after crusade. Thats one way to make this more grimdark, after a few wars or dark days. Or being constantly under siege. #Some of the sections of the article should be their own page, like the military, going into depth about ranks and everything. #So they have this many races together and theyre is no internal tension? No prejudice? It doesnt have to be xenophobic or dark really. But it should mention a few incidents, so that its not all golden peaches and cream. #The Empire holds the moral high ground, a little sue. And in war bad things happen, to everyone. #And they took on the Space Wolves, Black Templars, and Ultramarines? Famous chapters and they totally won? You get the general idea Primarch. There is no rush to this and im not hammering this. I like empires that arent a dytopian crap shack. If you need any help or ideas, let me know. Also, the real thing is that so much is here, and yet so much needs to be fleshed out. This can be something really cool is expanded on. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC)